Viéndote viéndole
by River94
Summary: Básicamente, un triángulo amoroso entre Draco, Harry y Blaise. Con parte Drarry y parte Blaise/Harry. Blaise observando a Harry. / Traducción del fanficción de HarryPotterWillNeverDie


**Title / Título:** _Watching you watching him / Viéndote viéndole_

**Author /** **Autor: **_HarryPotterWillNeverDie_

**Translator / Traductor:**_ River_

**Summary:** Errrg, la autora sólo tiene _"Básicamente, un triángulo amoroso entre Draco, Harry y Blaise. Con parte Drarry y parte Blaise/Harry. Blaise observando a Harry."_. ¿Quién soy yo para cambiar sus palaras? ;)

**Disclaimer****: **Veamos: nunca me he teñido el cabello, así que sigo siendo una morena pelirroja, y que yo sepa Jotaká es rubia y Harry Potter's serie le pertenece a una británica chela. ¡El fanficción tampoco es mío! Qué triste vida la mía...

* * *

**I love you from the bottom of my heart (Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón)**

**And that's not gonna change (Y eso no cambiará)**

**But things look grim (Aunque las cosas luzcan sombrías)**

**When I'm watching you watch him (Cuando te veo viéndole).**

Blaise Zabini entró al Gran Comedor, la guerra había acabado y había una atmósfera calmada que reinaba en el lugar. O, más bien, tan calmado como Hogwarts podía ser, con un puñado de desagradables Gryffindors al rededor.

Gryffindors, suspiró Blaise. Aún desde el fin de la guerra, cierto Gryffindor ojiverde había estado en su mente.

Esto podría estar bien, excepto por dos pequeños problemas. Vale, no eran pequeños, pero uno aún podía pretenderlo.

Primero que nada, aquel Gryffindor era nadie más que el maldito Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

En segundo lugar estaba Harry que veía constantemente a Draco Malfoy, quien había pasado a ser el mejor amigo de Blaise.

Blaise de verdad que amaba a Harry, pero, con la forma que miraba a Draco, era poco probable que Harry sintiera lo mismo.

¿Mencionó Blaise que el Destino la había liado con él?

**I give the best a man could hope to give (Doy lo mejor que un hombre puede esperar a dar)**

**But I'm not feeling brave (Pero no me siento valiente)**

**Chances are slim (Las oportunidades son escasas)**

**When I'm watching you watch him (Cuando te veo viéndole).**

Estaba bien que Blaise no fuera un Gryffindor, porque su valentía no era la suficiente.

Oh, sí, Blaise sabía que él podía ofrecerle a Harry mucho más de lo que Draco podría. Sí, sabía que no tenía mucho dinero, pero él estaba hablando de amor.

Draco Malfoy tenía una reputación de ser el más grande rompe-corazones del colegio, sólo después de Sirius Black y James Potter.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras comía su almuerzo, Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, como siempre, y hablaba muy animado con Granger.

Como sea, mientras lo hacía también miraba a Draco desde el rabillo de sus ojos. Esto era sólo perceptible si mirabas a Harry de la misma manera que él hacía.

Era imposible que Blaise tuviera oportunidad alguna con Harry. Con ese pensamiento, se dirigió a Transfiguración.

**Oh, what is there to learn? (Oh, ¿qué hay que aprender?)**

**When he would let you crash and burn (Cuando él te dejaría chocar y arder)**

**He never gives attention (Él nunca presta atención)**

**But you still yearn (Pero sigues añorando)**

**Where do I fit in? (¿Dónde encajo yo?)**

**When I'm watching you watch him (Cuando te veo viéndole).**

En Transfiguración, se sentó en su usual asiento al fondo del sitio de Slytherin en el salón, al lado de Draco. Harry llegó cinco minutos después con Granger, Weasley probablemente aún estaba engullendo comida.

Ambos se sentaron cerca del frente del lado de Gryffindor. Sí, las casas seguían separadas. Aunque Blaise pensaba que era inútil, sabía que Harry estaba tratando de resolver eso también.

Harry estaba mirando a Draco de nuevo. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? Draco nunca echaría vistazo alguno a Harry, ni una vez, ¿por qué seguía anhelándole?

Dio un suspiro de frustración. Nunca tendría a Harry mirándolo de la misma manera que hacía con Draco.

Uno puede esperar, supuso.

**God only knows why I still wait around (Sólo Dios sabe por qué sigo esperando)**

**Except I hate to see you cry (Salvo que odio verte llorar)**

**And I need you (Y te necesito)**

**But there are things I cannot do (Pero hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer).**

Blaise estaba soñando despierto, de nuevo. Suspiró. No tenía idea de por qué todavía esperaba porque Harry cayera enamorado de él, algo que nunca sucedería.

¿Pero y si Draco lastimaba a Harry? Blaise sabía que podía romper su corazón, realmente odiaba ver herido a Harry, un enfadado Blaise podía soportarlo. Demonios, Harry era extremadamente lindo cuando estaba molesto, pero _herido_ era otra historia.

**And I want you (Y te quiero)**

**When he's playing all his games (Cuando él juega todos sus juegos)**

**And it gets hard to tell who's the victim (Y es difícil de decir quién es la víctima)**

**When I am watching you watch him (Cuando te veo viéndole).**

Había veces en que se preguntaba si Draco sabía lo que Harry hacía y sólo jugaba con él.

Draco era bien conocido por sus juegos, después de todo.

Gruñó, estaba confundido. Su acercamiento Slytherin a todo lo que de Harry trataba empezaba a cansarlo, vagamente se preguntaba qué haría el Gryffindor. Bien, algo estúpido, probablemente. Tal vez, Blaise debería reformular la pregunta, ¿qué haría Harry si fuera al revés? Sí, eso sonó mejor.

Suspiró de alivio cuando logró conseguir todo el trabajo, sólo porque se la pasó mirando a Harry y no sentado. Gracias a Merlín por los pequeños milagros.

**Oh, what is there to learn? (Oh, ¿qué hay que aprender?)**

**When he would let you crash and burn (Cuando él te dejaría chocar y arder)**

**He never gives attention (Él nunca presta atención)**

**But you still yearn (Pero sigues añorando)**

**Where do I fit in (¿Dónde encajo yo...)**

**When I'm watching you watch him? (...cuando te veo viéndole?).**

Caminaba hasta el Gran Comedor, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Bueno, no más de un pensamiento. Uno en particular acerca de cierto Gryffindor ojiverde de cabello desgreñado que caminaba en dirección a Blaise en ese preciso momento.

Blaise no se dio cuenta hasta que...

_¡Crash!_ Blaise cayó al suelo.

–¡Merlín! Lo siento, déjame ayudarte –, una voz penetró los pensamientos de Blaise.

–Está bien, de verdad. Es tanto mi culpa como tuya –, respondió, tomando la mano ofrecida.

Fue cuando Blaise se encontró a sí mismo mirando cierto par de brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

**God only knows why I still wait around (Sólo Dios sabe por qué sigo esperando)**

**Except I hate to see you cry (Salvo que odio verte llorar)**

**And I need you (Y te necesito)**

**But there are things I cannot do (Pero hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer).**

No tenía idea de por qué hizo lo que hizo. Sabía que a Harry le gustaba otro. Lo que hizo fue demasiado estúpido y había arruinado cualquier chance que tuviera de salir con Harry (no que hubiera una gran posibilidad, de todos modos...).

Cuando miró en aquellos orbes esmeraldas, se perdió y se inclinó presionando sus labios con los de Harry.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo estaba haciendo, saltó hacia atrás como si hubiera sido golpeado por un embrujo punzante.

Iba a darse la vuelta cuando fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. Para ser más específicos, la mano de Harry.

–Lo siento, Blaise –, susurró Harry.

–Como yo, sólo no olvides que te amo, –y con eso, se alejó.

**And I love you (Y te amo)**

**like a broken record plays (como un record roto)**

**But I'm a window pane (Pero yo soy el cristal de una ventana...)**

**a phantom limb (... un fantasma...)**

**when I'm watching you watch him (...cuando te veo viéndole)**

**when I'm watching you watch him (...cuando te veo viéndole)**

**when I'm watching you watch him (...cuando te veo viéndole).**


End file.
